The present invention generally relates to computer inputting, and more particularly to inputting in a textbox.
A textbox is used for an application program to obtain input data from a user, and is a very important and frequently used user interface (UI) component of a current application program. The textbox includes a single-line textbox and a multiple-line textbox. For example, a textbox is commonly used to input a user name, a password, an operation parameter, and the like in the current application program. In addition, the textbox is also a commonly used input manner for a webpage access.
In the current application program or webpage, once designing the application program and the webpage is finished, a space size of the textbox created therein is fixed. In the inputting, three ways are adopted to display the textbox for inputting the text and the inputted text in general, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3.
FIG. 1 shows a displaying manner where the textbox only retains last inputted text. In FIG. 1, as the inputted text fills the whole textbox, the previously inputted text moves forward and disappears, whereas only the situation that the text is being inputted is displayed in the textbox. At last, only the last text having a length equal to the length of the textbox remains in the textbox.
FIG. 2 shows a displaying manner where the textbox only retains initially inputted text. According to FIG. 2, only the text from beginning of the inputted text to end of the textbox is displayed in the textbox, and currently inputted text is not within the textbox and cannot be seen by the user.
FIG. 3 shows a displaying manner where the inputted text is displayed by the multiple-line textbox with a scroll bar. FIG. 3 schematically shows a vertical scroll bar, but those skilled in the art will understand that a horizontal scroll bar is of the same principle. According to FIG. 3, the user can see the whole document by dragging the scroll bar, but amount of the text displayed in the textbox is still fixed.
That is to say, although no limitation is imposed on the length of the inputted text in the foresaid three inputting ways, the length of the text displayed at one time is consistent with the length of the textbox, that is, text of a fixed length is displayed at one time.